Vacaciones a la Vongola
by akykuran
Summary: Tu crees que me conoces, dejame decirte que te equívocas todos tenemos un pasado Reborn
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

* * *

-que harías si te dijera que en realidad no sabes nada de mi, que en realidad yo soy quien los ha engañado-unos colmillos brillaban en la inmensa noche de luna nueva, ojos plateados sedientos de sangre

-diría que me contaras tu historia otra vez-

-jajaja...quieres saber la verdad?...es que nunca te diste cuenta antes de mi condición-

-te seré sincero,..no lo note antes-

-es porque soy buen actor-

-y por que me lo dices ahora-

-es porque tienes que hacer una elección, por Vongola-

-entonces que eres dame-tsuna?, un vampiro?-

-bueno...yo prefiero el termino inmortal-


	2. no me conoces tan bien!:P

**"No me conoces tan bien"**

aclaro que yo no soy dueña de katekyo hitman Reborn este anime es la hermosa creacion de Akira Amano sensei, por otra parte me inspire en los vampiros que maneja la escritora lynsay sands en sus libros de romance vampirico la familia argeneau por razones de derechos de autor y que no quiero que piensen que hay algun plagio no utilizare los personajes la autora, pero si utilizare su terminología para los inmortales, asi como el concepto de compañeros de vida en el universo de katekyo hitman los personajes extra son oc ideados por mi si quieres antes de 5°capitulo ser novia de alguno de los guardianes Vongola o de las chicas Vongola es tu oportunidad (excepto el cielo y la nube esos ya están definidos) ...tambien esta obra esta siendo publicada en wattapad bajo el nombre hitomiko kurosaki o Yuu... ahora sin mas ehh aqui el primer episodio

* * *

_hace 10 años_

-mama!Papa!quien sea! Ayúdenme!-un pequeño niño de siete años en una fría celda llora porque sus padres lo vengan a recatar de ese infierno

-niño, olvídalo tus padres no vendrán por ti, nosotros ya llevamos aquí un año y nadie nos ha rescatado-

-si resígnate, una vez que le gustas al loco, nadie más sale y si sales será muerto-

-pero! Yo se que alguien nos rescatara, tengo un presentimiento!-

-es como la vez que nos dijiste que no comiéramos esa sopa que nos traen cada tres días-

-siii, es como esa sensación pero me dice que gritemos, que hoy saldremos-

-espero y no te equivoques chico-

-entonces cuando gritamos-

-dentro de una hora-

-¡ayuda!-

-malditos mocosos cállense de una buena vez, el jefe no está de humor como para escuchar sus quejidos-

-no lo hare, hoy gritare hasta que me quede sin voz-

-conque eras tú, chiquillo desde que te encontramos hace dos meses has sido el más rebelde, pues hoy será tu día especial, vamos muchacho-

-nooooooo, nooooo, se supone que hoy no tenemos que subir-

-jajajaja, tu qué crees, hoy haremos una excepción-

-noooooo-

-no tiene caso muchacho, nadie mas te oirá, no hay nadie a mas de 100 kilometros a la redonda-

-noooooo, nooooo, porque nos hacen esto nosotros que les hemos hecho-

-ustedes a nosotros nada, pero el jefe los necesita para llevar a cabo su plan-

Esta persona desconocida saco al niño de las celdas y lo llevo a una habitación en el segundo piso, donde una persona los esperaba, dentro del cuarto se veía ataúdes, al niño una sensación de peligro lo asalto pero él sabía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para pelear con esos sujetos, el que lo llevaba lo arrojo a otro hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos plata y desapareció

-muy bien muchacho, hoy tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho-

-nooo, por favor, no-el niño sollozaba y rogaba por compasión

-eres tan lindo como una niña, tus ojos chocolates casi miel, y tu cabello sedoso castaño, a pesar de ser oriental tus rasgos con italianos, como me gustas mucho muchacho te daré un regalo-el rubio sonrió maléficamente

-nooooooo-el niño grito y trato de apartar a esa persona pero era demasiado tarde el sujeto le mordía el cuello y el niño sentía como se le drenaba la sangre, poco a poco se sintió mas débil y apunto de desmayar cuando sintió que el sujeto abandono su cuello y algo caliente y liquido pasaba por la boca del niño, trato de no tragarlo pero no lo logro, cuando menos sintió un enorme dolor atravesó por todo su cuerpo, era como si tuviera acido en la venas, el dolor era insoportable, el grito y pataleo, rugió con todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo de siete le permitió y entonces se desplomo, no sin antes escuchar a su secuestrados maldecir y rogar por su vida, al parecer la ayuda había llegado y lo supo porque escucho una voz cálida que le dijo ~no te preocupes, ya todo paso, nosotros te llevaremos a casa~

* * *

_actualidad_

Finalmente ha llegado la temporada que todo estudiante anhela, las vacaciones de verano donde por fin puedes librarte de los deberes horribles y fastidiosos, Nanimori no es una excepción solo que las vacaciones de verano para los de preparatoria duran tres meses, y faltando un año para que nuestros protagonistas entren a la universidad es el momento perfecto para divertirse en grande, y los chicos es precisamente lo que tienen planeado divertirse en su último año libre, por lo que nuestro amado tutor sádico tiene planeado ir a mafialand con todos, como recompensa por su excelente crecimiento, los chicos de ahora diecisiete años por fin muestran señas de madurar un poco, aunque bueno hay sus excepciones, Tsuna sigue sin aumentar sus calificaciones y sigue siendo un torpe en todo, por lo que su amado tutor tiene planeado en este viaje que con ayuda de colonello tortur….tutorear adecuadamente a Tsuna que aunque no lo admite ve como si fuera su hijo.

El timbre que marca el fin de las clases por fin suena y los estudiantes disfrutan del comienzo de sus vacaciones, de la sección de preparatoria Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Chrome Rokuro, Monkuro Rokuro, Hibari Kyoya y Enma Kozato junto a sus guardianes salían animados de las instalaciones (menos los antipáticos que odian las multitudes, o se creen la divina garza que van lo más alejados posibles del reidero de sus amigos)

-Enma que harán para las vacaciones?-con uniforme conformado por pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul fantasma, saco azul amarino, con zapatillas(zapatos o calzado, como le conozcan)blancos, Tsuna le pregunta a su amigo Enma

-bueno, nosotros regresaremos un tiempo a nuestra isla, para que no se salgan de control las cosas-Enma vestía un uniforme igual al de Tsuna, le respondió con una sonrisa

-ohh…enserio, genial Enma!-tan alegre como siempre y con uniforme al igual que los demás comenta y palmea el hombro de Enma

-y ustedes que harán Tsuna-kun?-les pregunta Enma a los chicos

-bueno…veraz…yo no lo se-con una sonrisa de disculpa y vergüenza Tsuna le respondio, pero en cuanto termino su oración

-dame-Tsuna, tu y tus guardianes irán a mafialand para entrenar y festejar-Reborn termino su oración con un golpe en la cabeza de Tsuna

-mooo, Reborn no me puedes dar un saludo normal-sobándose la cabeza Tsuna protesto a su maestro-y como esta eso de que iremos a mafialand?-

-los detalles ya han sido acordados mañana a medio día partiremos en un crucero, ya que están avisados vayan a sus casa para arreglar sus maletas ahh y avinseles a quienes no están presentes, nosotros hablaremos con mamman sobra las vacaciones-

-si! Reborn-san-todos obedecieron al unísono al arcobaleno con la aparencia de un niño de ocho años y se retiraron a sus casa para preparar el viaje

* * *

_en casa de la familia Sawada ese día por la tarde_

-ara, ara Reborn-chan tendremos un viaje al parque temático al que fuimos antes con Tsu-kun y sus amigos para pasar las vacaciones, genial en cuanto acabemos de cenar empacare mis cosas-Sawada nana comentaba feliz ante la idea de vacaciones de Reborn mientras comía su cena

-lambo-sama les ganara a todos en el concurso de voleibol, porque soy el gran lambo-sama!, gyaja- a pesar de tener ocho años lambo seguía siendo igual de travieso solo que ya no usa su ropa de vaca, ahora usa pantalones cafés y camisa azul marino

-no lambo, lo importante es divertirse- I-pin de ocho años con traje chino color verde regaña a Lambo

-I-pin-chan tiene razón, lambo tienes que jugar limpiamente-Futa de doce años con su típica vestimenta regaño a lambo también

-gyajaja, aunque tengan envidia de lambo-sama no los dejare ganar, gyajaj

Todo parecía una cena normal con la casa de la familia Sawada, solo que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Reborn, observo el rostro de Sawada Tsunayoshi, de haberlo observado bien, se hubieran dado cuenta, que sus ojos se tornaban plateados, de haberle presado atención, talvez pudieran evitar el futuro, pero en la vida las oportunidades las tomas o las dejas ir, y esta vez ellos dejan ir la oportunidad de posiblemente evitar lo que vendrá en el futuro cercano, tal vez se hubieran ahorrado las sorpresas del destino

-dame-Tsuna mañana partiremos hacia el puerto para ir a mafialand a las ocho de la mañana, levántate temprano-Reborn espero un asentimiento de parte de su alumno y se retiró de la mesa, todos se retiraron a excepción del moreno y su madre quienes se quedaron a lavar los platos, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los espiaba Tsuna tomo la palabra

-mañana a las cuatro de la madrugada saldré en dirección a la isla en que te comente antes-de mirada seria con los ojos chocolates plateados Tsuna miro a su madre

-ten mucho cuidado Tsu-kun, no me gustaría que ya no regresaras-su madre le acaricio la mejilla como cuando era niño

-lo se mama, perdóname, pero el consejo me llama y tengo que ir de lo contrario Amir Argentum vendrá por mí y eso no sería bonito, además tengo que cumplir con mis deberes como ejecutor, no le puedo fallar a quienes me dieron una nueva oportunidad-con una mirada naranja plateada que demostraba su resolución de llevar a cabo su tarea Tsuna abrazo a su madre, y fue donde Nana se dio cuenta que su niño ya había crecido, ahora era más alto que ella de 1.80 cm, sus hombros y espalda también se había desarrollado, ahora era un hombre que sabía estaría ahí para protegerla cuando ella lo necesite, sabía que era por esa personas y Reborn que su hijo creció asi cuando llegara el momento ella les agradecería personalmente

Madre e hijo terminaron de lavar, secaron los trastes y guardaron en la alacena Tsuna le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, la abrazo nuevamente para tranquilizarla y cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones

A las cuatro de la mañana en la casa Sawada solo un destello plateado de puede observar, una persona se mueve en la oscuridad con sigilo que ni siquiera el hitman n°1 se percata de ella y sale por la ventana, se apoya en el árbol que está enfrente de la ventana para saltar y salir en dirección a un coche último modelo negro y desaparece en la oscuridad de la madrugada

A la mañana con el sol en alto todos los habitantes de la casa se reunieron en el comedor con sus cosas para desayunar y partir a su viaje, solo faltaba una persona a quien todos conocían, su jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi, heredero del título de Decimo Vongola, quien no se encontraba ya en ningún lugar cercano a Japón

* * *

 **setsuna-GW :me gusta que te llame la atención mi obra, espero y no te decepcione**

 **yali:espero y te siga cautivando mi historia**

 **Loba-san:lo se casi muy pocos se lo imagina asi, si la universidad coopera tratare se actualizar pronto**


	3. ¿en donde estas?

**¿En dónde estás?**

 **Loba-san:claro déjame tu nombre y características especiales que quieras tener, también tu personalidad para que yo me haga una idea de como manejar el personaje**

 **Yali: seee esa es una parte importante para descubrir el pasado de mi amado y sexi vampiro Tsuna**

 **hay alguien que sea fan de Kyoko...le aviso que es uno de los personajes que mas odio no me culpen si en algún capitulo desaparece** **mágicamente(muerta), así que si les cae bien Kyoko no lean este fic o si lo hacen es bajo el comunicado de que no me agrada y desaparecerá en algún momento, o la convertiré en una verdadera perra**

* * *

 **-** Mamman, ¿Dónde está Tsuna?- pregunto Reborn mientras entraba al comedor. Hoy al querer despertar a Tsuna con su amable forma de despertarlo como siempre, se llevó la sorpresa de que su alumno no se encontraba en su cama y pensó que lo encontraría en el comedor pero tampoco está.

\- ara, Reborn-chan, Tsu-kun todavía no ha bajado, debe encontrarse en el baño- con su sonrisa en la cara nana le ponía unos hot cakes en la mesa y todos se acomodaron para comer.

A Reborn le intrigo saber sobre su alumno asi que lo busco por toda la casa, sin embargo no había señas de su alumno, cuando decidió volver a revisar el cuarto de su alumno descubrió que en su armario hacía falta una maleta y ropas del chico, molesto comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, cuando tiro uno de los libreros con los libros viejos de Tsuna descubrió un closet, en cuanto lo abrió descubrió varias cajas con hojas de proyectos escolares, exámenes y reportes de calificaciones, y en el centro un sobre con su nombre.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, ¿Cómo rayos no noto la existencia de ese closet (armario) oculto?,¿desde cuándo existía algo asi en la habitación de su alumno?,¿Por qué no lo noto? La razón es simple, nunca se había molestado en revisar los libros viejos de su alumno rayos ni siquiera le enseñaba con métodos convencionales he ahí porque nunca se dio cuenta de ello

Hurgo en el contenido de ese armario escondido y como si el destino quisiera jugarle una broma como él le hacía a sus víctimas, el contenido le sorprendió en demasía, todo el contenido era documentos y calificaciones de Tsuna desde el preescolar y parte de la educación elemental hasta sus siete años, descubrió que su alumno tenia calificaciones de cien, asi como medallas por su participación en natación, karate, kung fu, atletismo, carreras, salto de garrocha, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando leyó el contenido de la carta dirigida a su nombre, en cuanto termino de leer sus carta tomos sus cosas y bajo para reunirse con nana y los demás (gorrones) que le esperaban para ir a mafialand.

\- ara, Reborn-chan donde esta Tsu-kun?- nana con su típica sonrisa le pregunto a Reborn por su hijo

\- él ya se adelantó mamman tenía algo importante que hacer antes que nosotros lleguemos- Reborn oculto su cara debajo de su fedora para contestar la pregunta de nana – vamos los demás nos esperan-

Nadie pidió más explicaciones, todos intuyeron que la razón por la cual el heredero a jefe Vongola no se encontraba marchando con ellos tenía relación con algún conflicto de la mafia, por lo nana no debería de enterarse, ya después Reborn les explicaría que paso con su hermano mayor y amigo Sawada Tsunayoshi, por el momento distraerían a nana

\- Gyajaja, vamos mama, ya quiero irme para presumirle a bakadera el traje de baño que me compraste- lambo consiguió el objetivo de robar la atención de nana y se dirigieron todos animados hacia el puerto donde abordarían el crucero en dirección a mafialand

* * *

_ya dentro del crucero (en la habitación de Reborn, todos reunidos)_

\- Reborn-san, ¿dónde se encuentra el décimo?- después de que todos abordaran Rborn los cito a todos con el pretexto de que quería tener una reunión con todos pero sin que nana y los niños se enteran, todos se reunieron en el camarote de Reborn

\- mamama, calma Hayato el chiquitín enseguida nos va a explicar- a pesar de querer calmar a su amigo el mismo en su rostro reflejaba ansiedad y preocupación por saber de su amigo

\- kufukufu no me digas arcobaleno que finalmente lo mataste con tu entrenamiento- aparentemente Monkuro se mostraba igual que siempre pero en sus ojos se reflejaban la preocupación que sentía ´por saber de quien no admitiría amigo

\- Sawada no morirá ¡extremo!- Ryohei también estaba tenso, ansiando la próxima noticia que les daría Reborn

\- por el hacimiento y escándalo, los morderé a la muerte- Kyoya ya se había impacientado por sus ridículas intervenciones no permitían que el bebe les diera la información que necesitaba

-Silencio- Reborn disparo una bala que rozo la cara de Hayato – dame-Tsuna dejo una carta- la carta se la dio a Chrome para que ella la leyera bajo la atenta mirada de todos ansiosos por saber que paso

" _para mis queridos amigos y Tutor"_

 _Reborn sé que posiblemente encontraras mi tesoro oculto, si después de ver todo eso aun desea saber más sobre todo esos premios y calificaciones, debe de investigar a_ _ **Takahashi Tsunayoshi**_ _apodado_ _ **"el rayo naranja"**_ _pero no te asombres si no descubres que el murió hace diez años a la temprana edad de siete años, pero bueno eso lo verán después, por favor deja que los chicos también lean esta carta para que no se desesperen por mi desaparición._

 _Chicos no saben cuan feliz me hicieron cuando poco a poco todos nos reunimos como amigos, a pesar de todas la locuras que han vivido a mi lado no me han abandonado, sino que por el contario siempre han estado ahí con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí, por fin se cómo se siente la calidez de no estar solo, siempre he estado muy agradecido por su compañía pero esta vez yo me alejare de ustedes, deben de estar preparado para lo que vendrá, vallan con Reborn a entrenar a Mafialand yo tengo que ocuparme de ciertos asuntos, investiguen a Tsunayoshi y encontraran pistas para hallarme a mí, pero si para el final de las vacaciones no me logran encontrar Vongola perderá s su heredero._

 _Esto no es broma si no me encuentran yo no regresare por cuenta propia, pero en definitiva tiene que entrenar les servirá para encontrar las pistas asi como para cuando nos veamos otra vez ustedes tiene que ir preparados hasta para pelear con migo si es necesario, lamento mucho lo que está pasando y lo que pasara pero mi pasado y mi presente tiene que encontrarse, si ustedes aceptan mi pasado sin duda me encontraran y lograran tomar la decisión correcta para hacerme regresar._

 _Reborn por favor me duele decir esto pero es necesario, por favor entrena a los chicos, hasta llorar sangre si es necesario tiene que por lo menos saber aguantar un Xbuner a máxima potencia para poder enfrentar lo que se viene, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, pero es necesario tu sabes que yo no te lo pediría si pudiera evitarlo…chicos lo lamento mucho pero les toca sufrir el entrenamiento espartano._

 _Hayato trata de controlar mejor tu temperamento, como yo no estoy ahora con ustedes tu como mi mano derecha tienes que mantener a la familia unida, recuerda que todos somos una familia asi que tenemos que aceptarnos con nuestros defectos y virtudes, sabes siempre he estado agradecido contigo por confiar en mi para ser tu jefe, pero más que jefe soy tu amigo, nehh crees que en este tiempo que estar solo podrías tratar de practicar el llamarme por mi nombre, siento que cada vez que me dices decimo estás conmigo solo por el puesto y no por la persona que realmente soy…ahhh cierto todo lo que destrozen extra que no corresponda al entrenamiento y sea por sus peleas entre ustedes por su poca paciencia de los unos con los otros_ _ **ustedes pagaran por los daños y además harán el pápelo por una semana**_

 _Takeshi, mi querido amigo, mi mano izquierda, verdad que ayudaras a Hayato, se la lluvia que calma…ahh cierto verdad que cuando nos encontremos nuevamente juagaremos un partido de béisbol juntos, al igual que con Hayato lamento abandonarlos pero confió en que ustedes me encontraran y aceptaran mi pasado, gracias por estar ahí para mi aun si eso implica dejar tu amado deporte a un lado, sabes cualquiera ya sea la espada o el bate ambos forman parte de Takeshi asi que no te lamentes al escoger uno, solo toma los dos yo sé que eres capaz de realizar ambos a la vez, confía más en ti_

 _Ryohei onii-san, trata de ser extremó con medida para que no hagas enojar a Hayato, ten más consideración con los demás que no son tan extremos, sabes como soy hijo único me hizo muy feliz cuando te volviste mi hermano mayor, siempre estaré agradecido por tu ayuda en todas las batallas y en definitiva tu eres tan brillante como el sol y tan cálido cuando regrese tengamos un encuentro de box solos tu y yo, nehh ayuda a los demás con tu espíritu alegre_

 _Monkuro y Hibari por favor no destrocen nada en peleas absurdas, recuerden que lo que destrocen lo pagaran ustedes y harán el papeleo si no hacen caso Reborn está autorizado a castigarlos como él quiera (Reborn si sacas fotos me haces una capia para mí también por favor) yo sé que ustedes son los más fuertes y enemigos jurados, pero sé que esta vez no lo lograran solos tiene que confiar más en los demás y recuerden que nadie los entiende mejor que el otro, después de todo son tan parecidos que sus personalidades chocan constante mente Hibari tenle paciencia a piña…Monkuro y piñMonkuro tenle paciencia a nuestra alondrHibari…jejej se que me querrán matar cuando me encuentren._

 _Chrome sé que la mayoría te subestima por ser la única chica entre los guardianes, pero no dejes que eso limite su esfuerzo…ahh cierto en cuanto llegues a mafialand dirígete al hospital te tengo una sorpresa que te ayudara a callarle la boca a todos los que subestiman, pero sobre todo recuerda que eres tu quien decide el camino que tomaras, yo siempre respetare tus decisiones, tienes que demostrarle a esos chicos de lo que es capaz una guardiana, no te preocupes aunque ustedes no me encuentre yo siempre los protegeré asi que confía en ti._

 _No sobre esfuercen a Lambo, recuerden que es un niño, y lo se Reborn también sé que él es un guardián, pero déjalo disfrutar su infancia recuerda que él no es un adulto en cuerpo de niño como tú, él es un niño que necesita mimos y reprimendas cunando es necesario, no lo obliguen a madurar antes de tiempo déjenlo de ser un niño feliz y no uno resentido con el mundo_

 _Ciao, ciao_

 _Pd: díganle a los niños y a las chicas que estamos jugando a las escondidas mundiales, ustedes contra mí, suerte y diviértanse en el camino_

\- ¿Qué haremos Reborn-san?, ¿Cómo buscaremos al décimo?- Hayato fue el único que se atrevió a romper el silencio que se generó al terminar de leer la carta

\- maaamaaa, Hayato primero lo primero, ¿Hibari-san alguna vez escuchaste sobre Takahashi-san?- Takeshi coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Hayato mientras miraba seriamente a Kyoya

Hibari Kyoya ya le había mandado a investigar el nombre a Kusakabe desde que lo escucho en la carta-no, no tiene registros de vivir en Nanimori, no hay registros de un niño bajo ese nombre en todo Nanimori, pero tampoco hay registros de Sawada Tsunayoshi hasta hace ocho años- el silencio nuevamente se hizo en el lugar

\- como, dices que el décimo no tiene registros, en la información que nos dio su padre dice que él ha vivido hay toda su vida- Hayato no comprendía esta rara y compleja situación

\- Hayato cálmate, pero Hibari tiene razón Extrema, Sawada apareció en Nanimori hasta hace ocho años, yo siempre he corrió por todo el pueblo y nunca antes le había visto hasta una mañana hace ocho años que se encontraba jugando en unos columpios en el parque, además le pregunte a Kyoko y ella no le conocía hasta ese año que fue presentado como un nuevo alumno de intercambio, pero nunca me dijo de qué lugar-Ryohei se encontraba tan sereno demostrando la importancia de mantener la calma en esos momentos

\- Ryohei tiene razón no hay registros de Takahashi Tsunayoshi o de Sawada Tsunayoshi en todo Japón, tampoco hay registros en los hospitales del parto de nana en todo Japón, lo cual me hace pensar que Iemitsu le dio documentos falso a Vongola, por el momento vallamos a mafialand, ya tengo a mis contactos buscando a Tsuna en Japon- todos asintieron a las palabras de Reborn y se dirigieron cada quien a sus habitaciones o algún otro lugar del crucero

* * *

_con Hibari _

En cuanto llego a su habitación tomo su computadora portátil y mando un correo a su centro de investigación que ya tenía dos años de operación para que le mandaran todo los archivos que encontraran acerca de Sawada y Takahashi Tsunayoshi ~tks, estúpido herbívoro donde tu plan no se vuelva interesante te morderé a la muerte, tksh mira que hacerme entrar en tu teatrito, mmm bueno supongo que será interesante ver que tanto logran descifrar los herbívoros, para ello tendré que fingir que yo no conozco nada de Tsuna~ y asi se centró en revisar los documentos que le enviaban y decidía cual mostrar a los herbívoros y cual podría acelerar la búsqueda en vano, porque no sería divertido ponerles todo en bandeja de plata

* * *

_con las nieblas_

\- Monkuro sama, ¿Qué haremos respecto a la búsqueda del boss?- Chorme se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación y Monkuro en una silla enfrente de Chrome

-kufukufu, dejemos que el arcobaleno nos de mas información y luego comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda aparte, solo esperemos mi querida Nagi-

\- hai, Monkuro nii-sama-

Ambos jóvenes estaban preocupados por la única persona que los acepto tal y como son y los llevo a tener una familia, confiaban en que ellos lo traerían e vuelta cueste lo que cueste

* * *

_Hayato y Takeshi_

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la cubierta del barco observando el mar, el cielo brillante y azul.

\- Calma Hayato traeremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta asi lo tengamos que amarrar y cargar como costal-

-tks,jajaja lo se idiota del béisbol solo que me preocupa el que este solo y que seamos tan poco confiables que no nos pudo revelar su secreto-

-mamama, confía en el, no los esta contando por partes, eso quiere decir que debemos estar seguro y preparados para volverlo a ver-

\- tks, ya lo sé el décimo no los revela con forme seamos capaces de sopórtalo, mejor vallamos a nadar-

\- jajaja Hayato aun te comportas como un niño-

-tks, tu no eres quien para decirme esto, por cierto ya te le vas a confesar a Kyoko-

-jajaj no lo se…primero tengo que consultar algo con Tsuna, hay algo en ella que no me termina de agradar-

-tks, tienes que observar mejor tu entorno, yo tal vez me confíense en este viaje a la chica que me gusta-

-jajaja ok hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

* * *

_con Ryohei_

A él se le encomendó la tarea de dar la noticia a los demás, todas las chicas, la mama de Tsuna y los niños se encontraban en el restaurante que tiene el crucero y Ryohei tomo todo el valor para dar la noticia

-tengo que decirles sobre Sawada-

-ara,ara de Tsu-kun ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto en todo el día-

-si sobre eso mamman, Tsuna no estará con nosotros en este viaje-

-ehhh! Porque onii-chan-

-hahi Tsuna-san no esta?-

-Ryohei explícanos-

-Hana, Haru, Kyoko, señora Sawada, lambo, i-pin y futta, lo que pasa es que vamos a jugar a las escondidas Extremas con Tsuna-

-Gyajajaja yo encontrare primero a Tsuna-nii-

-Tsuna-nii tiene el puesto número 1 en jugar al escondite-

-Tsuna-san jugara con nosotros-

-si, bueno jugaremos con Tsuna en todo el mundo-

-ara,ara en todo el mundo, esta vez Tsu-kun quiere jugar mucho-

-si bueno todos nosotros trataremos de encontrar a Tsuna por todo el mundo antes de que terminen las vacaciones-

-hahi, Haru te ayudara a buscar a Tsuna-san, cuanta con migo-

-también conmigo Ryohei tengo curiosidad por lo que ara Tsunayoshi-

-yo iré a donde quiera que vaya Reborn 3 3-

* * *

_en algún lugar del mundo_

-estas seguro de querer rebelarse quién eres-

-si no tengo opción si quiero permanecer con ello-

-solo te recuerdo que si ellos revelan nuestra identidad al mundo tengo que matarlos-

-lo se, si ellos revelan nuestro secreto yo mismo les borrare los recuerdo-

-ahh, pequeño porque tenías que ser un heredero de la mafia-

-no lo se, pero confió en mis amigos, además se que a ella le encantaran-

-desde luego, tu eres de los nuestros ten por seguro que le caerán bien-

-bueno vayamos por ese renegado-

-mmm…ok-

En la penumbra de la noche solo se pueden observar dos pares de ojos plateados, unas sombras recorren como un animal asechando a su presa sus ojos brillando y unos colmillos resplandecen, para perderse en un callejón donde solo se escucha una batalla.


	4. la verdad se descubre poco a poco

**¡¿ que?! No eres japonesa!**

 **setsuna-GW: me alegro que te parezca interesante,jajaja la inspiración llega pero el tiempo no**

* * *

\- Ryohei ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?- ambos chicos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco hablando en una zona donde nadie más los escucharía

\- es cobre Sawada, necesito tu ayuda por favor Hana- la voz con la que la hablo Ryohei le hizo dar cuanta de cuanto ha madurado en los últimos años, Hana cada vez descubría nuevas facetas de Ryohei y cada vez que veía estas en su amigo de la infancia la hacían sonrojar y hoy no era la excepción pero se daba cuenta de lo importante de la conversación

-la respuesta depende de lo que me vallas a decir – Ryohei lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido asi es la actitud de su amiga de la infancia pero…también savia que en los últimos años había tenido una infinidad de novias de diferentes carácter pero ninguna era Hana, madura, seria y con una curiosidad amplia, su yo del futuro se lo mostro solo tiene que dar el último paso que se ha negado dar con la tonta excusa se ser la amiga de su hermana pequeña, pero ahora le mostrara a esta bella adolescente con alma de mujer que el no es tan denso como cree –Sawada desapareció ayer por la noche, por eso motivo no lo han visto en todo el día- su tono de voz demostraba lo serio del asunto

\- entiendo por eso le dijiste a los demás que estábamos jugando a las escondidas mundiales con Tsuna, ya se me hacía raro todo este asunto- Hana acomodo su cabello que se le había alborotado por el viento y se sentó en una de las tumbonas que se encontraban cerca –está bien no interrumpiré, cuéntame que está pasando-

\- Como dije Sawada desapareció ayer por la noche, Reborn nos citó para tener una plática con todos los guardianes, excepto lambo Tsuna quiere que le dejemos divertirse como un niño más seguido, cuando todos estuvimos presentes nos mostró una carta de parte de Sawada dirigida a todos, en ella nos dice que le tenemos que encontrar investigando su pasado y también nos dio un nombre _Takahashi Tsunayoshi_ nos dejó en la carta que si averiguamos quien es el, sabremos donde encontraremos a Tsuna, también nos dejó claro que si para el final de las vacaciones no lo encontramos el no regresara con nosotros por su propia voluntad, Reborn y Hibari ya habían investigado algo pero no hay registros de Takahashi y Sawada en todo Nanimori hasta hace ocho años que apareció por primera vez en el grupo de Kyoko como alumno de intercambio-

\- ohh, cierto lo recuerdo cuando en el tercer grado se unió a nuestro salón de clases, si no mal recuerdo lo presentaron como un alumno de intercambio de Arabia, aunque desde el comienzo actuó muy torpe y bueno todos lo molestaron por eso-

\- mmmuummm, entiendo, recuerdo que Kyoko me dijo algo parecido hace un tiempo, por eso necesito tu ayuda Hana si ustedes dicen que Tsuna apareció como un estudiante extranjero, porque Iemitsu nos mintió, además en el reporte que le dieron a Reborn decía que ellos habían vivido toda su vida en Nanimori e incluso cuando Tsuna tenía cinco años el noveno los visito y sello las llamas de Tsuna-

\- ohhhh, ya veo te ayudare a resolver el misterio y resolveré el rompecabezas de la vida de Sawada junto a ustedes, tal y como dices hay algo en la historia que conocemos que no cuadra en todo, aun si ellos se hubieran mudado después de la visita de Timoteo-san tendrían registros anteriores de su estancia, deberías de revisar las listas de vuelos de hace diecisiete y hace ocho años, todos los vuelos registrados y la listas de pasajeros talvez encontremos más información –

\- ok, cuenta con ello, hablare con Hibari y Reborn, te encargo de que le saques toda la información que puedas a Nana por favor Hana-

\- bueno te ayudare, estoy segura que en estos momentos te alegras de haberme contado todo sobre la mafia cuando te reclame por mis recuerdos del futuro-

\- si tienes razón Hana, eres sorprendente nunca te cambiaría por nada-

\- gracias, en cuanto sepa algo te lo avisare de inmediato-

-jajajaja por eso eres mi carta del triunfo ya que nadie aparte de Tsuna, Reborn y yo sabemos que tú ya sabes todo la mafia, lo cual te hace una espía excelente-

\- bueno, me retiro, nos vemos después Ryo-

Con estas palabras Hana se levantó de la Tumbona donde se encontraba, acomodó su falda verde, palmeo los costados de su blusa blanca la cual tenía un nudo por el frente que dejaba ver su estómago, paso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y camino con elegancia y tranquilidad en dirección a la alberca donde se encontraban jugando nana, los niños y las otras chicas.

Ryohei la vio partir y en ningún momento le pudo quitar la vista de enzima, se había engañado todo el tiempo al pensar que solo la veía como la amiga de su hermana, que gran mentira de había dicho desde que lo descubrió en el futuro y ahora más que nunca la veía como la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, por más que lo intentara en su interior por fin lo admitió ella era más que solo la compañera de juegos de su hermana, ella era una mujer con curvas peligrosas, una curiosidad que la hace investigar hasta descubrir la verdad de lo que la rodea, también es inteligente y con una lengua afilada como el infierno la cual te desarma con solo palabras, ella es la razón por la que el último año no ha podido dormir son tener problemas en su pantalón por soñar con ella, lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando tres años atrás se la acerco y exigió que la dijera la verdad detrás de sus extraños sueños que tiene después del temblor, el junto a Tsuna vieron la pureza y fragilidad de su alma, su temor por no saber lo que le pasaba a sus amigos, por no poder ayudar, el sabía que había hecho bien al escuchar a Sawada y decirle todo, ella no se sorprendió solo los acepto y les pidió entrenamiento en secreto, Lal afirma que ella y Haru son sus mejores aprendices desde Colonello mientras el continuaba su reflexión interior se dirigía a hablar con Hibari y Hana se perdía en la dirección contraria

* * *

_con nana y los niños_

Haru y Kyoko jugaban con los niños dentro de la alberca, Hana se acercó a nana quien se encontraba sentada en el borde de la alberca, sin duda esa mujer firmo un pacto con el diablo pues de veía mejor que ellas en su bikini rosa con su cabello castaño largo el cual desde hace tres años todas decidieron que dejarían sus cabellos crecer pero de todas nana era quien más lago lo tenía, lo cual la hacía ver no como una mujer de cuarenta años sino como una universitaria hermosa, su piel no se ve afectada por la edad y su cuerpo no muestra signo alguno de que tuvo un hijo, ni grasa alguna, sin duda las demás amas de casa envidiaban a nana por esa razón

\- ahhh Hana-chan, Ryohei quería algo en particular, tardaron mucho conversando-

\- no, en realidad solo quería felicitarme por mi desempeño con las clases, y por qué le ayude a uno de sus compañeros de salón para que se prepararan con sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad-

\- ohh vaya, Hana-chan aun te falta un año y tú ya eres capaz de darle asesoría a tus sempais, realmente debes de ser muy inteligente, solo no te esfuerces demasiado-

\- hahahaha usted cree, yo solo pienso que soy una adolescente normal, pero ahora que tocamos el punto, usted nunca nos ha contado en que universidad estudio, y tampoco nos ha contado como conoció a su marido-

-ohh vaya enserio, pensé que les había contado…hahaha veras Hana yo estudie en una prestigiosa escuela culinaria en Francia-

-ehhh, enserio ahora no me extraña porque su cocina y la de Tsuna es tan deliciosa-

-ayyy me alagas Hana-chan, pero si Tsuna cocinara enserio creo que su sabor fácilmente me ganaría-

-usted cree, bueno Tsuna casi no cocina asi que casi no he probado su comida y la única vez que lo hice el sazón se parecía mucho al suyo-

-hahaha es que Tsu-kun es muy tímido pero el siempre les hornea su pastel de cumpleaños desde que se volvieron sus amigos-

-ahh, enserio, ahhh tengo que darle las gracias cuando lo encontremos, y bien como conoció a su marido, nunca nos ha contado como fue-

-bueno veras a pesar de ser japonesa, mi familia había estado viviendo en Arabia, cuando mis padres murieron yo ya me encontraba estudiando en Francia, por lo que tuve que trabajar en un café por las tardes, me servía mucho porque practicaba mi comida y los señores eran tan amables que me rentaron una habitación en su casa y me deban comida de las sobras del café, y justo cuando me gradué lo conocí llego a pedir un café y fue amor a primera vista, poco a poco el frecuento más el café y también el café por ese tiempo se volvió más y mas famoso, por lo regular después del trabajo el me pedía una cita y me llevaba a diferentes lugares, pero todos eran hermosos y en un jardín botánico me pidió que me casara con él, yo acepte enseguida, nos casamos y al poco tiempo la noticia de que Tsuna estaba en mi vientre nos alegro mucho, ahhh es tan hermoso ojala y este juego nos lleve a Francia me gustaría pasar a saludar a Lambert y Alissa-

-ohh yo también espero lo mismo, me gustaría ver el lugar donde trabajaste nana-

-yo también espero y se encuentren bien después de estos diecisiete años que no los he visto-

-Gyaajajaja mamman, Hana, vamos a nadar para que no se aburran-Lambo apareció para interrumpir la próxima pregunta de Hana, lo divertido es que su traje de baño eran unos Short´s con estampado de Vaca y una colita de vaca

-hai, hai, vamos Hana-

-ahh lo siento creo que yo iré al restaurante el sol está muy fuerte-

\- esta bien, con cuidado-

Nana, la observo alejarse mientras acompañaba a Lambo a jugar ~espero que con esto puedan iniciar el camino que los llevara a Tsu-kun~

* * *

_en el restaurante_

Hana en cuanto se alejó le mando un mensaje a Ryohei para que se reunieran en el restaurante del barco junto a Reborn y Hibari, y ahí estaban los tres, en cuanto la vieron llegar Ryohei de levanto y le ofreció asiento como un buen caballero estando todo instalados comenzó la charla

-que lograste encontrar Hana- Reborn tomo el inicio de la conversación

-bueno, nana tiene doble nacionalidad-

-ahhh, Extremo, ella no es japonesa-

-herbívoro cállate o te morderé a la muerte-

-ehh Hibari quieres pelear al Extremo-

-Ryohei el punto de estar reunidos y con una barrera de llamas niebla de Hana es para que nadie entienda lo que hablamos aquí asi que solo cállate y escucha-

-mm, está bien, Hana por favor continua-

-hm-

-bueno, nana me dijo que a pesar de ser japonesa su familia vivía en Arabia, y cuando ingreso a la universidad se fue a Francia a estudiar en la mejor escuela culinaria, también por esas fechas sus padres murieron, ella trabajaba en un café después de clases y ahí es donde conoció a su marido, eso sería todo, quería preguntarle más pero el mocoso vaca me interrumpió-

-mmm ya veo, pero tú cara dice que has estado sacando conclusiones por ti misma-

-asi es Reborn, hay algo extraño, en su historia me da e entender que Tsuna nació en Francia, también algo que me ronda la cabeza es que yo le pregunta como conoció a su marido pero en ningún momento menciona a Iemitsu, es más su manera de narrar su historia pareciera como que el nombre de su marido lo quiere ocultar-

-pero si Tsuna no es hijo de Iemitsu eso no querrá decir que él no es descendiente de primo-

-mm Ryohei tiene un punto, pero Tsuna es la viva imagen se primó y el tonto de Iemitsu s el único descendiente de primo, además si Tsuna no fuera Vongola el anillo lo habría rechazado como a Xanxus-

-bebe, puede que él no sea Vongola pero el anillo lo eligiera por sus llamas puras-

-eso también podría se Hibari, pero entonces el parecido de Tsuna con primo-

-si, pero ya tenemos pistas, hay que investigar en Francia y también preguntarle a Iemitsu donde conoció a nana-

-mmm es una buena idea Hana, ok llamare al papa de Tsuna-

-Ryohei tienes comunicación con el –

-no pero si con Basil, el puede pasarme al líder de CEDF-

-hm, herbívoro llámalo ahora-

-hai lo pondré en altavoz-

 _Hola…_

 _Basil necesito que me pases a Iemitsu tengo que consultar algo con el_

 _Esta bien Ryohei-dono….maestro tiene una llamada_

 _Hola_

 _Iemitsu necesito preguntarle esto urgentemente, donde conoció a nana_

 _Ahhh mi hermosa nana la conocí en Tokio mientras estudiaba economía en mi misma clase, porque tu pregunta_

 _Ahh por nada quería tomar su ejemplo para confesarme a una chica_

 _Ohhh, bueno yo a nana le dio unos zapatos que estaban de moda espero y te sierva de referencia_

 _Si, gracias_

-hm, dos historias-

-asi es ambos contaron diferentes versiones-el hitman por primera vez en su vida no sabía algo y eso lo desperaba –primero vayamos a mafialand a entrenar una semana después partiremos a Francia, Hibari ya tienes los registros de vuelo-

-no, al parecer hubo un incendio y la mayoría de los registros desaparecieron, por eso mis hombres están buscando entre todos los archivos algo que sirva-

-hm en cuanto encuentres algo avísame, Hana sigue tratando de sacarle algo a nana, Ryohei comunícale a los demás la información que hemos reunido-

-hai-

-está bien-

-hm-

* * *

_en algún lugar_

-parece ser que el juego inicio bien, ehh-

-si bueno, mama les dio la primera vista, por lo que irán a Francia primero-

-jajajaja sin duda nana es la mejor, ayudo a esos chicos mucho y les ahorro dos semanas de búsqueda, por eso me enamore de ella-

-si tienes razón papa, mama es la mejor, no puedo esperar para ver a los chicos-

-mmunn, hijo recuerda que primero tiene que pasar mi prueba-

-no me preocupo por eso, papa, confió en mis amigos-

-y por eso te pareces a mi-

-por supuesto pero cocino mejor que tu-

-jajaja en este mundo nadie cocina mejor que tu hijo mio-

-gracias papa-


	5. terror a la vista

Terror a la vista "auxilio moriremos"

La hermosa vista del mar le relajaba, el viento en su rostro, el cielo formando uno con el mar le recordaban al décimo, aquella persona que le acepto en su familia, siempre le brindo una sonrisa cálida, le abría las puertas de su casa, le animaba cada vez que él se sentía decaído, cada vez que observaba el hermoso paisaje que se levantaba ante sus ojos le recordaba a su maravilloso jefe y amigo que lo motivo a ser mejor persona y aunque no se encontrara presente con ellos ahora sabía que le dada ánimos para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer

\- Hayato para que me citaste aquí? –

\- bueno veras Haru, tengo algo que decirte –

\- ohh, está bien te escucho-

\- bueno….yo…tu…quería…decirte – el pobre peli plateado y estaba sumamente nervioso y cada vez se ponía más rojo aun

-ehhh, no te estoy entendiendo bien-

-beuno…quería SABER SI QUIEWRES SWER MI NOVVIA!- una vez que se confesó con un grito una mala pronunciación de las palabras se sentía más y más nervioso por la espera de una respuesta, el sudor cada vez perlaba más y más su piel

Mientras Hayato se encontraba comiéndose las uñas por los nervios Haru tenía una reflexión interna ~hahi, Hayato me quiere,naniii porque siento tanos nervios, es cierto que me di cuenta que lo que yo creía que era amor por Tsuna solo era un gran respeto, tan bien es cierto que quien estuvo a mi lado cuando llore y llore al darme cuenta de que no lo amaba de verdad fue Hayato, el me tapo los ojos cuando vi a Kyoko besar a Tsuna y él le correspondió, me dejo quedarme en su casa me reconforto me dejo usar su cama y el durmió en la cocina, me prepara una comida excelente y últimamente lo he visto muy guapo, es inteligente, es brusco con los niños pero el en verdad se preocupa por ellos, también la otra vez que lo vi en el colegio me enoje tanto cuando lo vio rodeado de todas esa chicas, ehhh hahii parece que yo me enamore de Hayato y no me había dado cuenta~ después de la reflexión interna de la chica salto a los brazos de un distraído y nervioso peli plata y le dio un beso

-ehhh eso quiere decir que si?- Hayato oficialmente ya estaba listo para ser comparado con un tomate, se sentía a morir de la felicidad, el beso lo tomo muy de sorpresa, pero asi era Haru una chica llena de sorpresas, aun asi le gustaba tal y como era, directa, expresiva y con un gusto peculiar por los disfraces

-si eso quiere decir que si Haya-chan- la chica lo abrazo y pego más a ella –y ahora dime que paso con Tsuna-

-ya veo a ti no se te escapa nada-

-jejej note que algo andaba mal cuando todos se reunieron, además las escondidas mundiales?, enserio?, cielos Hayato una mentira mejor no crees?-

-bueno esa fue idea del décimo-

-ya veo Tsuna san lo invento, y donde está el?-

-no lo sabemos-

-como que no saben?-el enojo se notaba en su voz

-el décimo desapareció y nos dejó una carta donde decía que para hallarlo debemos de investigar a Takahashi Tsunayoshi, si no lo encontramos antes de que terminen las vacaciones el no volverá, Hana y Ryohei nos informaron que Nana anteriormente vivió en Arabia y que conoció al padre de Tsuna mientras estudiaba gastronomía en Francia-él se calló como dudando si decir más o no

-pero hay más o no Hayato, asi como tu pones a Tsuna antes que todo yo lo hago también, si te ahogaras en un rio junto a Tsuna salvaría primero a Tsuna-

-yo también salvaría primero al décimo y luego estiraría mi mano para ayudarte a pararte cuando llegues a la orilla, pues sé que te salvarías tu misma yo solo tengo que ayudarte un poco- Haru se conmovió por las palabras de Hayato

-lo sé, asi como Takeshi y tu son su mano izquierda y derecha, Hana y yo lo somos pero en mujer asi como la mano derecha de Tsuna en mujer te pido a ti la otra mano derecha, las más cercana al jefe que no me ocultes nada- la chica observo a su ahora novio suspirar

-está bien, Hana, Ryohei, Reborn y Hibari sacaron teorías en base al conocimiento adquirido de decimo, si Nana vivió, en Arabia y conoció a su marido en Francia ay una sospecha de que su marido no sea precisamente Iemitsu y el décimo no es un Vongola en Realidad al menos no por sangre, también está la historia de nana donde conoce a su marido en Francia y Iemitsu dice que conoció a nana en Japón, para ser exactos en una clase durante su estudio en la universidad de Tokio, tenemos que investigar más mientras entrenamos porque el décimo nos dejó escrito que en nuestro nivel actual nunca lograremos traerlo con nosotros-

-hahi, crees que lo logremos a tiempo?-

-si, lo lograremos aun asi lo tenga que arrastrar de vuelta con nosotros-

-cuenta con migo para lo que sea, además creo que también alegrara a Tsuna y lo ayudara a querer regresar con nosotros si le dices Tsuna en lugar de décimo, después de todo son amigos nop?-

-mmmm, tienes razón, pero mientras disfrutemos de nuestro rato libre-

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y caminaron tomados de las manos mientras visualizaba a lo lejos mafialand

_con Takeshi_

El joven se encontraba caminando en dirección a la alberca con un ramo de flores en su mano, su rostro se mostró como rara vez se podía apreciar en el joven, serio y decidido, en cuanto visualizo a la persona que buscaba tomo un suspiro y se apresuró para hablar con la chica antes de que esta se fuera a jugar con los niños, también observo que la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban en los alrededores, Hana y Ryohei en las tumbonas, los niños en la alberca jugando con Nana, Chrome y Monkuro en los barandales, Hibari en un rincón alejado pero alerta por si algo sucede, y para su sorpresa Haru y Hayato venían de la mano caminando, al parecer su amigo se le adelanto pero él no perdería.

 _La vida te tiene sorpresas algunas son felices otras son tristes pero te sirven para despertar a la realidad_

-kyoko, quisiera poder hablar contigo-

-ahh Yamamoto-kun,claro-

-bueno veraz yo quería darte esto-le extiende el ramo de flores

-ah, cielos eres muy amable gracias-

-bueno veraz yo quería saber si te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-hahahaha, tu porque crees que yo quisiera ser tu novia-

-bueno, últimamente has estado mandándome indirectas-

-jajajaj eso era porque estaba aburrida después del rechazo de Tsuna-

-ahh ya veo y yo me convertí en tu premio de Consolación-

-bueno más o menos, primero quería tratar de darle celos a Dame-Tsuna, no pensé que cayeras tan fácil en mi coqueteo-

-y piensas que Tsuna tendrá celos de alguien a quien rechazo, mi amigo no es tan dame como todos piensan-

-ahh no, y entonces como es posible que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento de Reborn no ha mejorado en nada, sigue siendo un torpe y tonto niño-

-tal vez porque él quiere proteger hasta a las arpías como tú-

-hahahaha por favor Tsuna no quiso salir conmigo porque se dio cuenta de que yo te gustaba, pero sin que tú estés en el medio, yo me puedo convertir en la esposa del futuro jefe de Vongola-

-Tsuna nunca se casara con alguien con tan poco valor como tú, yo me encargare de que él sepa qué tipo de persona eres-

-hahahaha tu crees que te creerá- Kyoko arrojo y pisoteo las flores de Takeshi –yo solo tengo que llorar un poco y el me creerá todo lo que yo le diga hahajajaja…-

La chica no termino de reírse puesto que alguien le había pegado una cachetada que la hizo callar de sus burlas

-Kyoko si eso es lo que piensas de Sawada me da vergüenza de que seas mi hermana-el tono que usaba, heló la sangre dentro de la chica

-onii-chan lo estas malinterpretando, yo no quería, Yamamoto empezó-

-todos hemos estado aquí desde el principio Kyoko, todos escuchamos todo y da gracias que fui yo quien intervino, Reborn te está apuntando con su pistola desde que dijiste Dame Tsuna- al escuchar las palabras de su hermano se dio la vuelta para observar al niño con una pistola en mano y el puño de la otra casi blanco por la presión utilizada para no disparar y controlar el enojo, luego con su vista recorrió y se dio cuenta que todos los demás se encontraban apunto de atacarla si daba un paso en falso, estaba a punto de huir cuando el niño hablo

-Sasagawa Kyoko si te volvemos a ver merodeando alrededor de Tsunayoshi te mataremos, si tratas de acercarte a alguien de Vongola te mataremos, si tratas de averiguar algo o vender la información que has recolectado en el tiempo te mataremos, por ahora regresa a tu casa y vive una vida normal, será mejor que te convenzas de que todo lo que has vivido al lado de los chicos lo has olvidado mágicamente de lo contrario te mataremos, espero que entiendas-

-pe…ro…como…re…greso a mi casa?-

-mm talvez deberías de nadar, pero somos tan benevolentes que te dejaremos regresar en este barco claro que no con los mismos beneficios de los que gozaste hasta ahora, por cierto todo lo que compraste con la tarjeta que te dio Tsuna tendrás que pagarlo o devolverlo elije cualquiera opción la tarjeta se te cancelara, espero y disfrutes de lo que tu sola creaste-

-nooo, hermano no puedes permitir que me hagan esto-

-lo lamento Kyoko pero esta vez no te rescatare porque insultaste a la única persona que me abrió las puertas de su casa y me trato como alguien querido, espero y te guste la prisión del barco- en cuanto termino de hablar aparecieron unos guardias que esposaron a Kyoko y la llevaron a la prisión del barco y a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Hibari

-los cargos son traición a Vongola-

Con los sucesos ocurridos las palabras que pronuncio uno de los marineros sonaron a libertad –MAFIALAND, YEGAMOS A MAFIALAND, BIENVENIDOS A MAFIALAND-

_en mafialand_

Varias personas desembarcaban en el puerto, las familias se apreciaban sonrientes y felices excepto por nuestros queridos amigos, Ryohei no paraba de disculparse con Yamamoto por lo que le hizo su hermana, las chicas lucían un rostro perdido al saber cómo era en realidad aquella que consideraban amiga, los niños eran los únicos que sonreían pues eran los únicos que desde hace ya mucho tiempo conocían los verdaderos colores de esta persona, la madre del castaño se veía aliviada, y todos los demás tenían un rostro serio y frio, los ojos de Yamamoto se mostraban fríos pero

-bueno ya basta con las caras largas, Hayato tu como mano derecha de Tsuna tienes que registrarnos en el hotel, mamman y los niños pueden ir al jugar luego Hana y Haru les llevaran las tarjetas llaves de la habitación- con estas palabras Reborn logro Robar su atención y desaparecer la tensión del ambiente –muy bien a divertirnos para ir a jugar con Tsuna

-hooo, lest´s go- todos levantaron las manos emocionados y gritaron para demostrar que la mención de su amigo les sube el ánimo a todos. Cuando Nana y los niños se fueron Bianchi se quedó hablar con ellos

-Reborn querido busque toda la información que me pediste pero solo encontré esto- le dio un sobre a Reborn, el al recibirlo examino un poco el contenido

-bien hecho Bianchi, por ahora cuida de mamman y de los niños-

-está bien Reborn querido, nos vemos-

Una vez que Bianchi de despidió de ellos Reborn le dio instrucciones a los demás-por ahora entremos al hotel y veamos la información que Bianchi consiguió en un lugar donde nadie nos escuche-

Todos siguieron a Reborn quien entro al hotel junto a Hayato registro a todos bajo el nombre de Vongola y se reunieron en una habitación para hablar sobre la información que obtuvieron de Bianchi

-Monkuro, Chrome pongan niebla alrededor del cuarto para que nadie escuche lo que discutamos adentro-en cuanto Reborn vio que su pedido fue cumplido prosiguió- mande a Bianchi y Shamal a investigar todo lo referente a Iemitsu y aquí están los documentos que envió Shamal a Bianchi desde Italia-

 _Sawada Iemitsu_

 _Líder del CEDEF_

 _Comenzó a trabajar para Vongola a partir de los doce años cuando su padre le anterior líder del CEDEF lo presento como su hijo y próximo jefe, a los dieciocho años recibió el apodo de el "león joven de Vongola" después de despertar sus llamas del cielo durante una misión en la que la mayoría de su equipo fue masacrado, pero la famiglia enemiga desapareció de la historia de la mafia después de ser completamente destruida por el joven león de Vongola, después de estos sucesos el adquirió más y más victorias para Vongola sin salir nunca de Italia, se hizo líder del CEDEF cuando el anterior líder fue asesinado en una misión de negocios con los narcotraficantes en México, después de haber adquirido la posición de Líder no salió como lo tenía planeado a una vacaciones en Inglaterra, ni a ningún otro lugar hasta que cumplió veintisiete años cuando junto a nono tomo un vuelo en dirección a Nanimori Japón, después de ese viaje realizo más viajes al mismo destino con una duración no mayor de tres días._

 _Después de la muerte de los hijos de nono dio a conocer la existencia de su hijo, los Sawada son descendientes directos por la línea de sangre Vongola a Vongola Primo, a partir de la época de Terzo siempre han ocupado la posición de líder del CEDEF, nunca se ha conocido nada de la vida privada de los líderes del CEDEF hasta que presentan a sus hijos para próximos lideres cuando tiene doce años, para el puesto de siguiente líder Iemitsu presento a Basil y a su hijo Sawada Tsunayoshi lo presento nono como siguiente líder de Vongola cuando tenía catorce años_

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y Hana fue la primera en romperlo –no tiene sentido, si nunca salió de Italia?, como rayos conoció a nana?, es decir ella tuvo a Tsuna cuando tenía veintidós años, más o menos conocido a Iemitsu cuando tenían dieciocho, pero a esa edad Iemitsu impulsaba su carrera dentro de la mafia, EN QUE MOMENTO SE ENCONTRARON-

-calma Hana-chan entre todos lograremos resolver algo sobre las piezas del rompecabezas que nos dejó Tsuna-san-

-Haru tiene razón, pero desde cuando sabes sobre la mafia Hana-san- Pregunto Takeshi confundido

-ahh, eso desde que regresaron del futuro y he entrenado junto con Haru bajo la tutoría de Lal-sensei desde hace tres años-

-tks, idiota del béisbol apenas te vienes a dar cuenta, je ahora no interrumpas y déjanos seguir discutiendo este asunto-al recibir una afirmación con la cabeza y ver al rostro serio de Takeshi continuaron

-hahi hay un lapso de tiempo muy largo pero es lo que debemos de investigar para llegar a la verdad, tal y como lo plantea Hana los tiempos no coninciden-

-mmm, es extremo confuso, si todos los líderes de CEDEF presentan a sus hijos como sucesores del puesto cuando tiene doce años, porque Tsuna no fue presentado cuando tenía doce?, es decir por esa fechas los hijos de nono estaban vivos y es decir Tsuna no podría ser considerado heredero por lo que el libremente lo pudo haber presentado al CEDEF como su hijo pero ha entrenado y presentado a Basil cuando tenía doce años en lugar de Tsuna, eso quiere decir que Basil podría ser su hijo, Iemitsu tuvo un hijo con alguien más aparte de nana y lo volvió heredero mientras que el escondía a Tsuna y Nana en Japón- Ryohei mostraba una cara seria mientras comentaba sus pensamiento no se mostraba tan enérgico como siempre

-además no existen registros de salidas por parte de Iemitsu ni a Japón para estudia como él nos dijo, ni a Francia que es donde nana estudio, tal y como dicen las chicas no hay registros de su encuentro, y como dice sempai puede que el tenga dos familias- Yamamoto también esta serio sobre el tema, todos en esa habitación lo eran hasta que el silencio fue roto por Hibari quien sacaba de sus ropas unas hojas de papel

-esto es lo que Kusakabe me envió como parte de su investigación en el aeropuerto, lo leeré no interrumpan herbívoros-

-está bien Hibari empieza- Reborn dijo a Hibari la confirmación

-hace diecisiete años no hay registro alguno de la entrada de Nana o Iemitsu a Japón pero cinco años después de eso si se presenta una anormalidad. Una semana antes de que el jet privado de Vongola aterrizara trayendo consigo a Nono e Iemitsu, se registró la entrada del avión privado de la famiglia Estella proveniente de Francia en esa semana fue comprada la casa donde actualmente vive la familia Sawada, también es esa semana fueron comprados muebles y demás cosas en lo referente a la casa-

-kufufufu por lo que entendemos es que cuando Tsunayoshi tenía cinco años y fue visitado por nono, Nana llego antes y preparo la falsa de que todo el tiempo habían vivido en Nanimori, pero su partida cuando fue, porque por lo que hemos juntado estuvo tres años ausente después de ese incídete-

-no hay registros de Sawada Nana saliendo de Nanimori, pero si los hay de Takahashi Yukina y de su hijo de cinco años Takahashi Tsunayoshi saliendo de Japón con dirección a Francia- y con estas palabras todos sabían que el secreto poco a poco lo irían revelando

-con esto comenzaremos la búsqueda en Francia, pero…-algo interrumpió a Reborn

El sonido contante de golpes en la puerta fue lo que alerto a Reborn para dejar de conversar sobre sus descubrimientos, Hana fue la que abrió la puerta y todos se sorprendieron al ver que los arcobalenos estaban al otro lado de la puerta

-hola, kora-

-ni haho-

-yare,yare no me pagaron lo suficiente para hacer esto-

-Reborn-sempai, para que me necesitas-

-Reborn mas te vale que si nos necesites-

-Lal cálmate y explícame que hacen ustedes aquí?-exigió con una voz seria Reborn a los arcobaleno

-bueno me llego un sobre de parte de Sawada donde me decía que me esperaba hoy, a esta hora y en este cuarto para ayudarte a entrenar a sus amigos, en la carta me decía que le diera el mismo entrenamiento que a el-

-cuando te llego ese sobre?-

-el lunes por que- la respuesta dada por Lal despertó la curiosidad de todos, el lunes se supone que Tsuna no sabía que harían en las vacaciones

-ya veo, alguien más recibió algo- ante la pregunta de Reborn Fon, Skull y Colonello levantaron un sobre que tenía el sello Vongola y la firma de Tsunayoshi

-y ustedes dos mamon, verde- pregunto Hayato al ver que estos dos no tenían ningún sobre

-yare,yare yo no tengo por qué contestar nada-

-Mamon, Verde contesten o yo me encargare de sacarle la verdad-Reborn ya les apuntaba con león convertido en un lanza llamas

-yare, yare, yo solo bien porque el boss me envió-

-Yo vine porque Tsunayoshi me convenció de que sería interesante además de que me encargo algo, Tu...-dijo señalando a Chrome –eres la guardiana de la niebla Chrome Verdad-

-ehh, ah si-contesto un poco confundida Chrome

-bien, sígueme te daré el regalo que te envía Tsunayoshi- cuando él se disponía a marcharse Reborn se lo impidió

-Espera Verde, cuando es que viste a Tsuna?-

-esa respuesta se me fue dicho que no te la dijera pero no fue una orden asi que te lo diré para aumentar mi curiosidad, y también porque me gustaría ver el secreto de Tsunayoshi lo más rápido posible, lo vis hace un mes cuando me hizo una solicitud y la semana pasada me confirmo el día y la hora en la que debería de llevar a cabo su solicitud, dicho esto date prisa niña no tengo todo el día-

-ehhh, hai- Verde y Chrome salieron del cuarto, mientras los demás ya no tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarle más cosas a verde

-kufufu, ya no logramos sacarle la verdad, kufufu-

-ahora no es momento para tus burlas piña, enfócate-

-kufufuf el perrito perdido se molestó-

-Monkuro, Hayato tranquilícense- intervino Reborn al ver que ellos iban a comenzar una pelea ridícula –Mammon explícame a que te envió Xanxus-

-yare, yare el jefe solo me dijo que la basura le había pedido ayuda para entrenar a la basura de sus amigos, el método que uso para convérselo no me importa lo que importa es que pago muy bien y el jefe me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me dio las ordenes "muéstrales el verdadero infierno"-

con esto dicho los arcobalenos los entrenaremos a partir de ahora, tal y como entrenamos a Tsuna hace tres años, primero Ryohei con colonello, Yamamoto y Hibari con Mammon, Monkuro con Fon, Gokudera conmigo, Haru y Hana con Skull y Lal

-bebe, yo odio las multitudes entrenare por mi cuenta-

-no te preocupes Hibari te aseguro que te divertirás, aunque no lo muestre seguido Yamamoto es un Hitman de nacimiento cuando quiere tiene los instintos necesarios como para derrotarte- con estas palabras de Reborn Hibari se marchó de la habitación –Hana, Haru llévenle a Nana las llaves de sus habitación de los niños y después vayan a su entrenamiento ya luego hablaremos de nuestro problema. Todos asintieron a las palabras de Reborn y los demás arcobalenos no quisieron preguntar nada al ver la cara de Reborn la cual les indicaba que no les revelaría nada por lo pronto

_tres días después_

Sin duda cuando le habían dicho que llorarían sangre no exageraban la expresión con tan solo dos días después de un entrenamiento constante día y noche este tercer día se los dieron para descansar y reponer energías sin duda que era valorado por todos, ya ninguno tenía energías ni para pelear entre ellos lo primero que hicieron fue arrastrarse hasta sus habitaciones para reflexionar y dormir, y pensar que todos los arcobaleno dijeron Tsuna recibió el mismo entrenamiento hace tres años y a diferencia de ellos que lo tiene individualmente él lo tenía en conjunto con todos ellos.

A Hayato lo entreno Reborn en todo lo referente a lo que necesita para ser la mano derecha del jefe, por lo que le enseño etiqueta a base de Balas, lo hato en una silla con sus pies en una cubeta de agua y cada vez que él se enojaba Reborn le daba descargas eléctricas, para controlar sus nervios lo ato a un árbol y le coloco diferentes insectos en diversas partes de su cuerpo, si el mostraba alguna emoción en su rostro por el malestar de tener insectos en su cuerpo le daba de comer una comida de Bianchi, lo electrocutaba o le daba de latigazos, Reborn le dio todo tipo de torturas que se le ocurrieron, Hayato en la soledad de su cuarto se lamentaba el hecho de que su jefe haya pasado por algo asi de horrible él solo, ellos solo sabían que estaba entrenando pero nunca se acercaron a ver más allá de eso, y pensar que en la actualidad su jefe hace un entrenamiento más pesado y nadie le ayudo al contrario su jefe siempre les mostro aquella sonrisa cálida que los ayudaba a seguir adelante, el lloro y lloro al darse cuenta de que él nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a la persona después de su madre que sabía exactamente su estado de ánimo nada más verlo o escuchar su voz, Tsuna siempre lo apoyaba como amigo y él nunca se interesó en indagar más allá de la sonrisa que les brindaba a ellos cada mañana, no quiso ver cómo es que en realidad su amigo sufría mucho debajo de las ropas del uniforme y el nunca hizo nada para ayudarlo a que sus preocupaciones fueran menos sino al contrario él las aumentaba con sus pelas insignificantes con Yamamoto, o con todo el escándalo que provocaban todos ellos, su jefe solo les sonreía y trataba de pararlos, cuantas veces estuvo asi de herido como él lo está ahora y nunca le dejaron descansar, ahora el veía que le fallo como amigo y como mano derecha, ahora más que nunca debía de encontrarlo para pedirle disculpas y demostrarle su sincera amistad.

_en otra habitación del hotel_

Takeshi se sentía exhausto no logro llegar ni siquiera a su cama después de dos días contantes de entrenamiento sin descanso entendió la gravedad del asunto, sin duda hasta ahora habían tenido suerte en todas las batallas porque cuando se lo proponían los arcobalenos eran aterradores, en cuanto llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento con Mammon el y Hibari ya habían sido transportados a un campo ilusorio donde Mammon uso cada uno de sus pensamientos en su contra, utilizo primero sus miedos y los atacaron por sorpresa lo sorprendente es que primero fue muy divertido porque al parecer el mayor miedo de Hibari Kyoya el temible prefecto de Nanimori y dueño de la ciudad que masacra a gente por diversión y es el más fuerte de los guardianes, pfhhh todavía le daba risa el descubrir que tan temible personaje le temiera a los ratones blancos con ojos rojos, sin duda fue muy divertido cuando el gran Hibari Kyoya salto del susto y se colocó detrás de él usándolo como un escudo, bueno no pudo disfrutar mucho del espectáculo porque su miedo se hizo presente un horrible payaso con unos ojos flotando en lugar de llevar globos, horribles ojos negros y garras, con sangre correando y jalando una gran cantidad de partes humanas, ambos crecieron hasta medir dos metros no eran muy alto pero si más alto que ellos, el de un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros y Hibari con un metro ochenta y nueve centímetros, comenzaron a correr por sus vidas ya que sus temores los atacaban, el Hibari hicieron una tregua temporal y cada uno ataco al miedo del contrario pero ellos simplemente cambiaban de forma para volver a ser su miedo particular, el primer día superaron su miedo y desarrollaron su amistad con la promesa no decirle a nadie lo que vieron en el espacio ilusorio ambos querían mantener intacta su reputación, el segundo día fue peor porque tuvieron que ver las escenas más trágicas que los han marcado, el tubo que apreciar la muerte de su madre, revivo su depresión cuando trato de suicidarse, la impotencia que sintió cuando no podía ayudar a sus amigos, cuando no pudo vencer a Genkishi por culpa de su amabilidad, cuando se dio cuenta de la traición de Kauro, también vio las escenas de Hibari, para su sorpresa Hibari solo tenía dos escenas que se le repitieron constantemente una era el en una celda en un espacio oscuro, se escuchaban las voces de otros niños llorando, pero una llamo la atención era un niño que gritaba por ayuda con toda sus fuerzas, Hibari le dijo que se rindiera que nunca saldrían de ahí, que una vez que le gustaba al loco nunca saldrían, pero la voz del niño no se rindió y pedía que gritaran que hoy era el día, otra voz de un niño resonó por el lugar contestándole al niño si era como una vez en que les dijo que no comieran la sopa, en los pensamientos de Hibari recordaba que los que comieron esa sopa murieron esa noche, después el otro recuerdo es un gran dolor todo es negro el grita y otros dos niños gritan también, aunque él no lo vivió él sentía los recuerdos tan reales que él también quería gritar y retorcerse de dolor, sin embargo Hibari a diferencia de el no lloro ni grito se mantuvo con su cara fría de siempre y le dijo algo que sorprendió "eso es todo arcobaleno, lo recuerdo todos los días de mi vida desde que fui liberado" y lo siguiente le sorprendió aún más "no importa porque todos los días puedo ver la sonrisa de mi cielo, lo que tranquiliza a mi sed de sangre" se sintió feliz de saber que Tsuna era tan querido por Hibari, lo que si le dolió fue lo que les mostro Mammon que les dijo que eran los recuerdos tristes de Tsunayoshi, al igual que con Hibari los primeros recuerdos son de una celda fría y un dolor intenso, ahí los recuerdos dolorosos de Tsuna son todas las peleas que han tenido desde la llegada de Reborn, cada uno de los entrenamientos de Tsuna fueron mostrados, y el sentido el peor amigo del mundo, su amigo y salvador había sufrido tanto y ellos nunca mostraron interés más allá de la sonrisa que les regalaba pero nuevamente le llamo la atención algo, Hibari había vendado cada una de las heridas de su amigo después de cada batalla, después de cada entrenamiento se veía a Hibari en el cuarto de Tsuna ayudándolo, y comprendió que Hibari era el que más atesora a Tsuna, después de recordar los sucesos ocurridos se percató de algo que ayer no se dio cuenta e inmediatamente mando un mensaje a todo los otros menos Hibari que se reunieran en su cuarto a la media noche, tenía la sospecha d que era algo muy importante

_con Ryohei_

El no se encontraba mejor que los otros, Colonello le dio un entrenamiento intenso, pero lo que más le dejo fatigado fue lo que escucho decir a su hermana, el siempre peleo para protegerla pero se dio cuenta de la verdad o tal vez no quiso verla, la razón por la que su hermana se acercó a Sawada no fue porque ella también allá visto su gran voluntad, si no por su posición y riqueza, él no terminaba de asimilar lo que le escucho decir en el barco, eso lo destrozo ahora reflexionaba más cada cosa que paso en los últimos años, cuando el creyó que ella se le había confesado a Sawada se enojó mucho cuando llego llorando diciendo que ella había humillado al rechazarla a ella, pero ahora comprendía mejor ella no lloraba por su amor no correspondido, lloraba por su orgullo herido al ser rechazada por Dame-Tsuna, es una lástima pero a él le agradaban todos ellos y no los dejaría aunque eso signifique renunciar a su hermana, no importa porque encontró un hermanito y muchos amigos por los cuales daría la vida

Mientras los más allegados al jefe Vongola reflexionaban sobre su participación, Monkuro Rokuro se recuperaba en el hospital de las lesiones hechas por Fon a él, y en el quirófano Nagi superaba la muerte para revivir mas fuerte por el bien de sus amigos.

Entre las sombras dos personas salían de mafialand, sabían que nadie lo notarían hasta el siguiente día, la razón era sencilla, ellos lo planearon todo…


	6. oh bella sorpresa

**Cap.05 oh bella sorpresa**

Mientras que unos se marchan otros planean, ¿cuál será el resultado final?,…en la quietud de la noche unos individuos entran en una habitación para hacer planes, nadie se da cuenta que dos más salen rumbo al puerto, pero primero comencemos con la historia de los que buscan a su persona querida.

-Yamamoto porque nos citaste tan noche-

-bueno, aún falta Monkuro-san y Nagi como para empezar-

-ciaossu, ellos no vendrán están el hospital-

-ehhh alguien mando al hospital a las piñas-

-Monkuro en el entrenamiento con fon y Chrome recibió un trasplante de órganos-

-valla y pensar que Fon era tan fuerte para pelear con las ilusiones-

-bueno eso es normal ha entrenado junto a Mammon por años-

-a lo que venimos, idiota del béisbol habla de una buena vez-nadie le prestó atención a las noticias de Chrome Grave error

-esta, bien en el entrenamiento que tuve con Mammon y Hibari pude observar uno de los recuerdos de Hibari-san y de Tsuna en un entrenamiento sobre los peores momentos que hemos vivido, cuando le toco a Hibari solo había dos escenas que se repetían constantemente (les cuenta lo de las celda, etc) y recordando bien ese momento esas mismas dos escenas también aparecían en los recuerdos de Tsuna, por lo que creo que Tsuna y Hibari se conocían desde mucho antes de que tu llegaras, ambos tenían los mismos recuerdos y no creo que fuera una simple coincidencia, además Hibari dijo que no le importaban esos recuerdos ya que todos los días veía la sonrisa del cielo-

-debemos interrogar inmediatamente a Hibari- dijo apresuradamente Hana, -de lo contrario se nos escapara-

_en otra parte_

-Yukina-san está segura de dejarles tantas pistas de todo-

-vamos Kyo-kun, no sería divertido si no logran verlo nunca, además en estos momentos soy Nana-

-tienes razón Nana-san, pero es seguro que ella venga con nosotros-

-por supuesto Tsu-kun ya lo decidió ella es la compañera de vida de…oh bueno solo confía en Tsu-

-que afortunado es el, yo también quisiera que ella nos encontrara a Tsu y a mi unas compañeras de Vida-

-no te desesperes la Híper intuición de Tsuna dice que de este verano no pasa, y sabes que no se equivoca nunca-

Mientras ellos iban a abordar un avión privado uno de seguridad los detuvo –no se les permite el acceso a personas externas a Estella Famiglia-

-ohh, bueno yo soy la novena Estella, Yukina Estella esta es mi marca- esta persona mostro al guardia un anillo con un emblema de una serpiente enroscada a una estrella

-ohh lo lamento mucho mi señora y este joven es-

-heredero nube estella-contesto el joven y enseño un anillo a la mitad que solo mostraba la cabeza de la serpiente y una gema morada

-disculpen mi atrevimiento señores, espero y disfruten su viaje-

Y con esto dos personas abandonaron mafialand en dirección a su cielo, su hijo y su marido esperaban a la mujer, un amigo y hermano esperaban al joven, más atrás en la parte de invitados se encontraba una joven conectada a muchos aparatos médicos superando la muerte para renacer como un fénix…si tan solo los demás no se hubieran reunidos todos en un solo lugar tal vez el plan se vería afectado

_en el hotel_

La reunión secreta no se ha dado cuenta de nada, todos se dirigen a la habitación del guardián de la nube, nadie habla todos van serios y preparados para la batalla por saber la información que tiene la joven nube, sin embargo al entrar en la habitación de este, una sorpresa grande les espera

-ehhh hahi, no esta Hibari-san- Haru observaba la habitación con ojos curiosos

-creen que se encuentre en el baño o entrenando- pregunta Hana sentándose en una silla

-jajaja Hibari fue más listo extremo- exclama Ryohei con un sobre en manos

-que es lo que tienes en tus manos cabeza de césped-

-no lo sé cabeza de pulpo-

-maa,maaa tranquilos, mejor abramos el sobre para saber-

Todos apoyando la decisión de ver el contenido del sobre Reborn se lo paso a Hana para que ella leyera su contenido, Hana lo abrió y lo primero que salió fue una foto

Después de la foto saco unos documentos

 _Familia Vongola del pasado_

 _Sé que después de todos los sucesos ocurridos en esta línea de tiempo mi yo del pasado querrá contarles todo antes que en nuestro tiempo, como un buen amigo les dejare una pista para que se ahorren otras dos semanas de búsqueda, apuesto a que mi madre del pasado les ayudo también para acelerar la búsqueda y se dirigían inmediatamente a Francia, Kyoya también les ayudo a su rara manera, en fin yo les diré donde tienen que buscar,_ _ **Francia, Arabia, Rusia, China , Inglaterra, Brasil, Argentina y México**_ _con eso ya no tienen la información necesaria, las pistas les seguirán llegando suerte_

 _Pd1: el herbívoro estuvo en mafialand hace cinco horas, disfruten su entrenamiento_

 _Pd2: Kyo-kun solo les dejo ver su pasado en ilusiones para que avancen en la búsqueda_

-y eso es todo lo que tiene Reborn-

-bien hecho Hana, ahora ya tenemos los lugares, y sospechosos-

-Reborn-san, perdone por interrumpir, pero mi hermana me comunico que la madre de jundaime no está con los niños-

-vayamos todos a la habitación de Nana-

Todos llegaron a la habitación para encontrar a la chica de los venenos en la puerta con su mirada perdida

-Bianchi-san que le pasa?-pregunto curiosa Haru por lo que todos voltearon a ver

La habitación se encontraba vacía, no había nada, ni maletas, ni ropa, ni Sawada Nana, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue que en la pared se encontraba escrito con pintura un mensaje para ellos pero se encontraba escrito en Francés por lo que Reborn les tubo que traducir lo que decía

 _ **La luna ha salido en el cielo, las estrellas ahora protegerán la bóveda celeste**_

 _ **¿Quién es el merecedor del resplandor del cielo en su estado más puro?**_

 _ **¿Quién sabe lo que el cielo piensa?**_

 _ **Solo las estrellas y la luna**_

 _ **La nube pasajera que siempre esta distante, siempre ha podido ver los dos lados del cielo**_

 _ **El cielo furioso que ruge también le ha conocido**_

 _ **La nieve oculta al igual que el cielo se comprende mutuamente**_

 _ **¿Quién es el que proclama ser digno del cielo?**_

 _ **¿Quién es el que clama por ser merecedor del cielo?**_

 _ **¿Quién es el que quiere ser amigo del cielo?**_

 _ **Solo aquel que acepta la oscuridad del cielo**_

Todos se sorprendieron, el mensaje claramente era dirigido a ellos, sin embargo ni siquiera Reborn entendía que es lo que oculta el mensaje cuando las cosas no podían ir peor Hayato tomo la palabra.

\- Ryohei, tú y Hana vayan a Rusia, de todos tu eres el que mejor maneja el Ruso, lamento que te dijera que no iba a servir el que lo estudiaras en lugar de inglés-

-no te preocupes Gokudera, traeremos buena información para ti-

-no reunámonos todos en Italia, en la mansión de Vongola, asi tenemos mayor seguridad para que no espíen la información-

Reborn observaba la interacción entre la mano derecha y el guardián del sol, sonriendo para sus adentros pensaba que todos hacían un trabajo excelente aunque su cielo no estuviera, y los felicito en silencio continuo observando cómo se desarrollarían

-Haru ve a _ **Francia,**_ _hermana por favor ve_ _ **a Arabia**_ y llévate a los niños por favor _ **,**_ Monkuro _ **China,**_ Yamamoto _**Inglaterra,**_ Reborn-san y yo iremos a _ **Brasil, Argentina y México,**_ saldremos mañana por la mañana por favor llévense a los arcobalenos para continuar con el entrenamiento, traten de que no se enteren de mucho sobre la desaparición del décimo-

-está bien- respondieron todos

_en algún lugar del mundo_

El llanto de un bebe resonaba en el callejón, cabello rojo, ojos azules y piel de porcelana, con un aura rara cubriéndolo

-mmm que es eso-

-un bebe-

-bueno eso ya lo sé príncipe pero me refiero a lo que hará usted con el-

-mmm veamos, creo que lo adoptare-

-ehhh no tienes la edad-

-y eso que-

-ahhfff ya lo decidiste no-

-sí, sin duda me lo llevare-

-y que es niño o niña-

-es niña-

-como lo sabes-

-esta vestida con un vestidito-

-y como le pondrás de nombre-

\- se llamara Azure-toma la manita de la bebe quien lo mira fijamente –bienvenida al mundo hija mía, a partir de ahora seré tu papa, no te preocupes por tu maldición, sin duda la romperé-

-ehh, maldición cuál?-

La bebe se acuna en los brazos de quien ha prometido protegerla y cae en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que sombras se alejan del callejón

_por la mañana_

-están todos listos?- pregunto Reborn

-si Reborn-san, estamos listos para cazar al décimo-

-mamama tranquilo Hayato, no queremos que se asuste-

-kufufuf parece que el conejo no tiene escapatoria de perrito-kun-

-Extremo lo encontraremos-

-tks, escuchen nos vemos en 5 días en la mansión del noveno-


	7. Chapter 7

**la verdad a medias**

La tensión con las que viajaban ese grupo de personas se podía sentir en cada parte del vehículo en el que viajaban, a pesar de ser un vehículo grande donde perfectamente podrían cabes más personas y no estar apretados unos con otros, la ira mezclada con la confusión reinaba en el lugar.

-¿y, bien?, ¿que encontraron acerca de Tsuna y Takahashi?-

Las preguntas salieron de un niño de ocho años con un aura que claramente pedía la muerte de quien no se las contestara. Todos los adolescentes que viajaban en el auto solo atinaron a tragar grueso y mirarse unos a otros esperando que alguno de ellos hablara primero, pero nadie quería pronunciar la primera palabra, hasta que.

-Reborn-san, yo creo que deberíamos de esperar hasta llegar a la mansión del noveno, nunca se sabe quién escucha-

-si, chiquitín espera un poco no sabes que podría pasar si lo decimos ahora-apoyo el moreno al de cabello plateado

-mmm, Gokudera tiene razón al extremo, hay que ver que nadie se entere-

-Reborn, sé que te preocupas por Tsuna y el misterio que se creó pero, por el momento es mejor esperar a que todos estemos en un lugar donde no espíen-

Con las palabras de Bianchi el aire tenso que provocaba el Hitman disminuyo, Reborn estiro sus pequeñas piernas, y maldijo a Kawahira, y esa estúpida maldición que aunque ya estaba rota el todavía tenía que crecer de nuevo como un niño cualquiera, odiaba no tener la altura antes de la maldición, si fuera Renato Sinclair el hubiera sido capaz de poder actuar por cuenta propia y encontrar de una buena vez por todas a ese terco alumno suyo, descubriría más rápido, cuál es el secreto que sospecha ninguno de los demás descubrió por sus rostros.

Todos suspiraron cuando Reborn los dejó de observar y continuaron el camino hacia la mansión Vongola. Después de una hora de camino, por fin todos pudieron visualizar la entrada a la mansión, una vez dentro de la mansión fueron recibidos por Timoteo Vongola con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando observo sus rostros cansados y tristes.

-bienvenidos todos a su casa, pero y mi nieto no viene con ustedes-les sonrió Timoteo pero con un aura que exigía respuestas

-vera nono, necesitamos que nos preste una habitación para hablar con usted, y preferimos que nadie sepa o escuche lo que le contaremos, es sobre Tsuna-

El noveno asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Reborn y dio las órdenes a sus guardianes para que los dejaran solos, y los condujo a una sala de reuniones.

-y bien que paso con mi nieto, según tengo entendido irían de vacaciones a mafialand-

-sí, bueno vera se han presentado alguno contratiempos y es de lo que queremos hablar-

-muy bien escucho lo que tengas que decir Reborn-

-bien, todo comenzó cuando ellos salieron de vacaciones-

Reborn relato los sucesos ocurridos desde la desaparición de Tsuna, asi como el mensaje y la desaparición de nana junto a Hibari aquella noche en mafialand, a medida que se relataba la historia el rostro de nono pasaba de sorprendido a triste, cuando escucho lo que vivo Tsuna se tensó un poco, como si el supiera algo de eso, y en el momento en que le terminaron de contar sobre la carta y sus decisión de separase se puso serio y tomo la palabra

-bien quien comienza con los resultado de la explicación-

-creo que yo les hare conocer lo que investigamos en Arabia-

-bien Bianchi comienza por favor-

-mmm, esta bien en Arabia descubrimos que hay nació Takahashi-

-lo que dices es verdad hermana, que paso ahí-

-calma Hayato deja que Bianchi no explique- pido con rostro serio el nono

-bien lo que descubrimos fue-

_flashback de Arabia_

-bien niños ya llegamos a Arabia recuerden que venimos para buscar a Tsuna, no se vayan a separar…de…mi….lambo que haces-

-gyaaaa jajaja Lambo encontrara a Tsuna-niii mas rápido que todo los demás-

-lambo, no hagas enojar a biachi-

-jajajajaj vamos por Tsuna-

-lambo espera-

Al ver a los niños alejarse tubo que seguirlos para que no se perdieran, al ver que no lograría mucho les compro unos dulces y mientras hacía eso pregunto dónde podría ver el registro de todos los nacimientos de toda arabia, una vez con la información decidió investigar pero no logro nada hasta que llego a la ciudad de Jeddah, como era de noche lambo corrió en dirección a la fuente del rey la cual lo arroyo sobre el cielo asiendo caer en la zona iluminada, donde encontró un sobre oculto con registros médicos, después lambo los llevo a la mezquita flotante donde encontraron el resto de la información, aunque no fue fácil, se encontraba oculta en lo alto de unas columnas principales, y mucha gente se encontraba orando en ese momento cuando obtuvieron el sobre con información pensaron que ellos iban a destruir la mezquita y los apresaron.

ˆW ˆ /

ˆw ˆ :P

Tardaron un día en salir de la prisión y huir de todo el lio en el que se metieron por lambo, conocieron todo arabia por culpa de Lambo y luego escaparon a Italia después de hacer una parada por España, como terminaron ahí no se sabe pero se sospecha que el culpable fue lambo

_fin…. del recuerdo jajaja no se asusten_

Todos tenían una gota en su frente al escuchar el relato de lo ocurrido con Bianchi y los niños, justo cuando salían de su asombro de escucho la voz de lambo a través de la puerta

-gyyyaaaajajajajaja cabeza de caballo alcánzame- y nueva mente todos suspiraron ante lo ocurrido

-jajajaja, Bianchi que decía la información-

-no lo se nono, aun no he podido leerla-

-bien ábrela y léelo ahora, no mejo espera- Timoteo abrió la puerta y dio instrucciones a coyote para ir por Xanxus a la mansión de varia-ahora si prosigue-

-bien lo único que alcanza a leer es que ambos documentos tenían escrito para Takahashi Yukina-

-apúrate hermana, el décimo nos espera- Bianchi asintió con la cabeza a su hermano y saco los documentos del primer sobre

 _ **XX de XX del año XXXX**_

 _ **El hospital de XXXX ubicado en la ciudad de Juddah confirma el nacimiento de un niño en relación sanguínea con Yukina Takahashi, hija de Asad Takahashi, representante respetable de nuestra comunidad, por lo que se reconoce al niño de nombre Tsunayoshi Takahashi como miembro de nuestro, cuando él decida regresar a su tierra deberá ser recibido calorosamente en gratitud por las acciones de su abuelo con la comunidad, asi como se amplía el permiso de pisar tierra árabe al padre del niño, quien a demostrado ser honrado como su suegro, por lo que Juddah le dará la bienvenida si deciden regresar a esta su eterna casa.**_

 _ **principeXXXXXX**_

 _ **doctorXXXXXXX(ñah me de flojera escribir nombres)**_

-eso venia en el primer sobre- les informo Bianchi, mientras abría el segundo para revelar fotos de Tsuna recién nacido, o de Takahashi

-se parece mucho al decimo- hablo Hayato

-si, se parece mucho a las que tenía nana en casa-hablo Reborn

-yo creo que son la misma persona-comento Hana

-mmm, podríamos asumir que son la misma persona si se parecen tanto-comento Takeshi

-ademas recuerden que nana me mencionó en el viaje a mafialand que ella vivió con sus padres en arabia- comento Ryohei

-Entonces podemos suponer que antes de tener el apellido Sawada eran Takahashi, pero la madre de Tsuna puede haberse cambiado el nombre de Yukina a Nana o son dos personas, usted que opina nono-

-no lo sé viejo amigo, Iemitsu me la presento como nana, y ella y Tsuna se parecen mucho como para no ser madre e hijo-

-no cree que nana se cambió el nombre para mayor seguridad de las mafias-

-no creen que en lugar de hacer esto deberíamos de llamar a Iemitsu para que el nos explique todo- estallo Hana

-lamentablemente jovencita eso no se va a poder hacer, Iemitsu junto a Basil desaparecieron hace tres días con el pretexto de una misión, y nadie en CEDEF los ha contactado por lo que Squalo se ha hecho cargo del cargo por el momento-

-mejor dinos lo que tú y el cabeza de césped investigaron-

-mmmm si creo que será lo mejor, creo que ahora encajan las piezas-

-mmm Hana tiene razón extrema, la investigación nos llevó a el extremo oriental de Rusia, cerca de la ciudad de Petropávlovsk-Kamchatski, en la península de Kamchatka, donde se encuentra la base de submarinos abandonada de Bechevinka. Construida en 1960 a orillas del océano Pacífico, la base fue cerrada en 1996, año en que se retiró todo el equipamiento militar y se suspendió el suministro de electricidad y agua. La base está rodeada de montañas y de la increíble belleza de Kamchatka.-

-tsk cabeza de césped no te pedí clase de historia, ve al punto que nos interesa-

-ah eso voy cabeza de pulpo, en esa base de Submarinos encontramos las instalaciones donde tuvieron capturado a Sawada Extremo-

-tks y como sabes que eran esas-

-hm, alguien nos dejó la información necesaria, mira que nos costó despistar a Colonello –contesto Hana

-explícate Hana-

-pues eso cabeza de pulpo, Ryohei tuvo que entrenar con el para que no me prestara atención mientras investigaba-

-hm Hana encontró las celdas en el último piso de la base bajo tierra, y en una celda está marcado en la pared Takahashi Tsunayoshi siete años, muerto en el experimento, y en otras celdas estaba marcado el año y el tiempo que pasaron otros niños ahí pero solo marcaban a los que murieron solo dos jaulas no tenían nombre que suponemos es la de Hibari y el otro chico, cuando investigamos a los alrededores, nos dijeron que un loco fue muerto ahí porque tenía secuestrados niños, según se creía un vampiro y los niños fueron muertos desangrados y se encontraron restos de un narcótico en su cuerpo, pero tres niños fueron reportados como desaparecidos, uno de origen italiano, un asiático y un mestizo, si ponemos las piezas juntas, el loco secuestro niños de diferentes países por su locura de creerse Vampiro, Tsuna y Hibari estuvieron junto con otro niño ahí hasta que alguien los salvo y saco de ahí antes de que la policía llegara, después los regresaron a sus casas, Razón por la cual se cambiaron al apellido Sawada como protección y como manera de comenzar todo de nuevo-

-pero algo no cuadra Ryohei, digo nono conoció a Tsuna a los cinco años y ellos eran Sawada- debatió Takeshi

-tal vez no, yo no revise los registros y asumí que eran Sawada, no me moleste en preguntar sobre eso-

-entonces asumimos que por esas fechas ellos eran Takahashi y después del secuestro de Tsuna se cambiaron a Sawada-hablo decidida Hana

-Bien pasemos a lo que reunieron los demás y luego sacaremos la teoría general, primero Haru-dio instrucciones Reborn

-ahhi, haru encontró desu, que efectivamente nana estudio en Francia y no en Japón con dijo el papa de Tsuna-san, además que ella es la propietaria oficial, del negocio, y efectivamente nana es Yukina, les enseñe una foto a los señores con los que dijo se quedó y corroboraron la información, solo que se llamaba Yukina Estella-

-kufufufu, creo que ya entiendo todo, solo que me gustaría saber por qué se llevaron a mi Nagi-

-tks piña explica tu fuiste a china no-

-kufufuf perrito faldero ustedes solo me aventaron en la muralla china desde el avión y yo todavía nedia conectado el suero a mi cuerpo-

-hm sobreviviste no piña-

-kufufuf quieres conocer el infierno perrito-chan-

-dejen de jugar y ya explícanos, Monkuro-

-kufufu arcobaleno la mafia china está siendo absorbida por la mafia Española Estella, su líder es desconocida, ahora bien un jet privado de esa familia ha estado relacionado con las desapariciones y llegadas de la familia Sawada, también encontré en china una leyenda sobre vampiros que hicieron lo mismo que paso en Rusia-

-jajajaja es lo mismo en Inglaterra, se rumorea que un vampiro secuestro niños y mujeres pero el caso fue cerrado cuando la familia Estella creo una base ahí y esos suceso no han vuelto a ocurrir-

-mmm lastimosamente creo que en America latina pasa lo mismo el crimen y cosas raras desaparecen cuando la familia Estella entra a escena-

-kufufuf que lio pero ya se dónde buscar a Tsunayoshi-

-donde piña-

-en México, es el último lugar donde apenas se está asentando la familia Estella-

-mmm creo que tienes razón, es probable que nana y Tsuna estén ahí ya que cada investigación se relaciona con la familia estella –

Mientras ellos discutían eso coyote entra corriendo a la sala

-nono me acaban de informar que Xanxus salió de la mansión hace una semana y no han tenido comunicación, dice Bel que la última vez que vieron su ubicación era en Brasil-

-bien puedes retirarte y pedir un jet en dirección a México-

-como desee nono-

En cuanto Salió coyote todos llegaron a la misma conclusión cuando se enteraron de la desaparición de Xanxus se miraron unos a otros y se alistaron para partir de nuevo.

_en algún otro lugar_

-mmm donde estoy-

-chrome como te siente-

-bien bossu, donde estoy-

-mmm veras estamos en la casa de mi padre-

-ehh, su padre, en Japón-

-no en México-

-no lo entiendo bossu-

-no te esfuerces te estas recuperando-

-mmm me siento diferente-

-si, te hicimos una operación donde trasplantamos todos los órganos que perdiste, estuviste al borde la muerte asi que tome una decisión por ti, espero y no te enojes-

-que paso, porque se sentiría culpable-

-porque ahora eres un inmortal, tal como yo y la mayoría de los que conocerás adelante- entra un joven y una niña

-papi me dejarías ir con el zio Kyoya a entrenas-

-de acuerdo pero Azure dile a tu tío que no sea muy exagerado con el entrenamiento-

-yeyyyy nos vemos zio Ale, te veo en la cena papi- la niña sale corriendo mientras rie

-bosssu tiene una hija, que es un inmortal?-

-no y bueno de tu explicación y entrenamiento se encargara mi primo Luis Alejandro López, espero y se lleven bien-

-yossh mucho gusto yo soy originario de México pero por algunos enlaces de familia soy primo de Tsuna desde hace siete años, espero y nos llevemos bien nehh-

 **listo nos vemos en otro capitulo**


End file.
